1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a primer valve and more particularly to a primer valve adapted to be attached to an accessible portion of a two-cycle model engine to facilitate the injection of a small change of fuel into the cylinder during the starting procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present noise pollution controls require the use of a muffler on two-cycle model engines which makes the exhaust port inaccessible. Therefore, the usual starting procedure of priming the engine through the exhaust port is limited to those mufflers provided with a priming aperture. In engines equipped with mufflers that do not have priming apertures, the engine must be primed through the carburetor which results in difficult engine starts. In general, priming apertures found in the prior art are not always in an accessible position depending on the mounting configuration of the engine or cowling and because it is necessary to have the engine piston in the down position to prime through the exhaust port.